Meu Velho Amigo
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Ele estava mais do que entediado naquela casa... Mas sua mente brincalhona trouxe uma idéia absurda para uma data especial. Fic sobre o Trickster, spoiler 5ª temporada.


_**Título:**__ Meu Velho Amigo__  
__**Autora:**__ Adne Hellena__  
__**Advertências:**__ spoilers da 5ª temporada episódio 08__ - Missing Scene de Changing Channels__  
__**Resumo:**__ Ele estava mais do que entediado naquela casa... Mas sua mente brincalhona trouxe uma idéia absurda para uma data especial. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada daqui me pertence, mas se tudo o que você sabe sobre o Trickster é que ele é, bem, o Trickster, então não aconselho a ler a fic. SPN nos deu esse super personagem e eu nada mais que o exploro a meu bel-prazer! XD_

_**P.S.: **__**Fic escrita para a Gincana de 1 Ano do NFF.  
**__**Eu sei que eu surtei, viajei na maionese.  
**__**Aniversário não é um dos meus temas favoritos, mas quando ouvi essa música simplesmente não resisti.  
**__**A música aqui é de **_Voltaire – Happy Birthday (My Olde Friend)_**. Eu não a utilizei inteira, apenas os pedaços que mais me interessavam.  
**__**Boa leitura! ^.^**_

_**

* * *

**_

Há anos que ele rondava pela Terra, cansado de sua solidão. Entediado, na verdade. A Idade Média era, sem dúvidas, um dos períodos mais enfadonhos da história humana e a lentidão com a qual o tempo transcorria era algo obsceno.

Afinal ele era Gabriel, o arcanjo, e não tinha fugido do Céu para terminar seus dias trancado em um enorme castelo, rodeado por belas mulheres e morrendo lentamente de tédio. Mas por ser justamente um anjo que ele não era burro para sair de sua fortaleza, não quando os lacaios de seu irmão, os seres nojentos dominantes do mundo e da dita **Instituição de Deus**, queimavam e exorcizavam qualquer um com poderes além dos normais para um demônio.

Ele queria algo para se divertir, não uma porção de almas malditas para devolver ao seu irmão...

Lúcifer.

Sentado desleixado sobre uma larga poltrona de veludo verde-musgo, o Trickster lentamente passou os dedos pelos lábios, seus olhos cor de mel faiscando enquanto sua mente atrevida fervilhava. Duas jovens tocavam uma música desanimada e convidativa ao suicídio e outras duas massageavam seus pés, mas sua mente estava longe, fazendo as contas... E ele adorava contar!

Não tardou muito para que ele seguisse os olhos castanho-claros de uma das criadas... Loira, curvilínea, de pele alva e macia... Deliciosa, mas não naquele instante!

- Vamos, meninas! Cantem comigo! – O rapaz pulou da cadeira, os pés descalços deslizando pelo piso amadeirado enquanto sua camisa comprida mantinha tudo que não devia ser visto pelas donzelas razoavelmente escondido.

O arcanjo deu mais alguns passos, dançando pelo piso enquanto mostrava às artistas como tocar, seus dedos estralando no compasso que ele propunha. Quando a música estava no timbre certo e adequadamente ritmada ele começou, sua voz gostosa ecoando pelos cômodos pouco mobiliados do velho castelo de pedra.

**Happy Birthday my olde friend.  
****It seems this horror show will never end.  
****Any moment's your last breath,  
****Here is to another day closer to death.  
**

**The cake is on the table,  
****And it is awfully bright,  
****'Cause there's so many candles on top.  
****But you are so decrepit,  
****Your chest so tight,  
****When you blow them out your lungs are gonna pop.**

Trickster, com seu sempre presente sorriso, roubou a viola de uma das moças, tocando enquanto elas davam as mãos e dançavam, suspendendo os vestidos e encontrando as palmas, girando como se fazia em qualquer animada dança camponesa.

Enquanto tocava, o ser celeste chacoalhava, sua voz divertidamente compondo a canção especial para alguém especial. A vontade do rapaz em tocar logo acabou e ele simplesmente jogou o objeto contra uma parede qualquer, caminhando faceiro e rebolativo até cruzar o limite da sala de música para o hall de entrada, as longas escadas majestosas o convidando para uma pequena bagunça no andar de cima.

O anjo passou a língua pelos lábios, adorando ver sua criada o guarnecendo de bebida alcoólica. Tomou um longo gole da taça de ferro e aproveitou a distração para apalpar a mocinha que o servia, deixando-a rubra e acalorada. Gabriel deu um sorriso sem vergonha, preparando a garganta para continuar a música animada que compunha pouco a pouco.

Tinha o ritmo, a voz e as companhias... A letra vinha com a animação.

**You cannot complain  
****Each time you feel a pain,  
****Though you have arthritis and gout.  
****'Cause when you start kvetching,  
****All your teeth fall out.**

**So have another cigarette,  
****Have another beer,  
****Raise your glass to one more year. (GONE!)**

Gabriel subiu três degraus e os desceu novamente. Puxou uma das empregadas que o acompanhava, a mesma de belos olhos castanhos, e a fez dançar nos dois degraus seguintes, entre os quadros enormes que adornavam a pedra acinzentada. Ele galgou o restante da escada pulando e correndo como em uma polca, sem a companhia das damas que o seguiam.

Seus cabelos castanhos escorregavam por sua testa, os braços remexendo e convidando à dança. O arcanjo escancarou a pesada porta dupla que lhe dava acesso ao seu próprio quarto, encontrando num móvel próximo a escova de cabelos que lhe serviria de microfone enquanto ele sapateava pelo piso frio, os pés bailando enquanto sua voz atingia as mais diversas notas, tanto afinadas quanto desafinadas.

**Well, you're an alcoholic,  
****And you're blind and deaf,  
****And you have Alzheimer's I bet.  
****You're too old to remember,  
****But you're too drunk to forget.**

**So have another cigarette,  
****Have another beer,  
****Raise your glass to one more year. ****(GONE!)**

Gabriel estava se divertindo. Em meio àquela bagunça e enclausurado em sua solidão, ainda assim ele arranjava um motivo para comemorar. Um motivo único, exclusivamente bizarro aos olhos do mundo, mas que o deixava imensamente feliz.

Era uma data festiva, ele querendo ou não, e ele estava lá para se divertir.

Que a vida fosse uma festa enquanto possível!

E a ironia de sua composição não lhe passava despercebida... Ele, tão velho, cantando para alguém que era, tecnicamente, ainda mais novo que si próprio. O rapaz pegou impulso e subiu na cama, dançando sobre os grossos e macios cobertores verdes, sua criada-acompanhante espiando pela porta aberta.

Gabriel era a criança do Céu, rebolando na cama com sua boxer branca, pouco preocupado com o quanto aquilo era gay. Sua camisa também branca começava a grudar, a gola larga e os três botões abertos deixando à mostra os primeiros indícios de suor e do cansaço que logo o consumiria. Mas às favas com seu cansaço, ele tinha mais a dizer ao aniversariante.

**So have another cigarette,  
****Have another beer,  
****Raise that chair to one more year. (RAISE!)**

******Happy Birthday my olde friend.  
****It seems this horror show will never end.  
****Any moment's your last breath,  
****Here is to another day closer to death.**

**Happy Birthday my olde friend.  
****It seems this horror show will never end.  
****Any moment's your last breath,  
****Here is to another day closer to Your Sweet Death!**

O arcanjo terminou sua performance pulando de joelhos sobre o colchão, a cabeça inclinada para trás enquanto sua voz quase desafinada ecoava pelas paredes de pedra. Os olhos do Trickster brilharam ao notar a mocinha que o espiava da porta, um sorriso sacana nos lábios excessivamente vermelhos e tentadores.

- Entre garota, eu não mordo! – O jovem homem esperou até que a serviçal estivesse próxima à cama, puxando-a pelo pulso e jogando-a na cama sem nenhum resquício da delicadeza comum que possuía. – Vamos, menina, diga-me seu nome.

- Você não precisa perguntar para saber meu nome... – ela passou a língua pelos lábios, mordendo-os de leve enquanto sentia seu corpo afundar mais dentro do colchão, suas pernas e mãos presas pelo corpo mais pesado do arcanjo. – Chamo-me Brigitte.

Gabriel inclinou-se para a jovem, seus lábios quase se colando aos da moça e sua respiração incrivelmente controlada apesar do cansaço e da excitação interior. – Oh Brigitte, tão linda... Mas eu sei o que você é.

A jovem gemeu enquanto sentia sua testa arder ao toque do ser celeste. O Trickster podia ser alegre, mas não era idiota. Vira sua alma negra assim que ela adentrou aquele castelo, fingindo-se de boa e recatada moça. Não levou mais do que alguns segundos para que os olhos antes castanho-claros tornarem-se inteiramente negros e inexpressivos.

- Quero que leve um presente ao seu Criador, Brigitte. Guarde minhas palavras em seu coração e dirija-as a seu mestre. Cante a ele por mim.

Apesar de sua face alegre, Gabriel tinha um olhar quase sádico ao tocar o coração da moça, gravando sua voz no interior daquele corpo possuído. Ele a ouviu gritar, mas sua piedade era reduzida praticamente a zero quando se tratava de demônios. Ela ofegou e o arcanjo suspirou, deixando-a quase livre de suas mãos e de seu poder imposto ao corpo pequeno.

- Posso... Posso perguntar...?

- Não. Isso é entre meu irmão e eu. – o Trickster despejou um rápido beijo na jovem, retornando à sua posição acima dela. – Agora vá, eu tenho um ex-anjo para molestar e dois jovens para convencer a lutar.

Gabriel estalou os dedos e desfez a ilusão que criara enquanto se divertia. Sam e Dean estavam agora aproveitando um delicioso sitcom americano enquanto o seu pequeno irmão Castiel aprendia a lutar decentemente em um daqueles canais de luta livre. Não que ele apreciasse, mas depois Cas seria mandado para sua enfermaria particular... Dr. G o esperava para uma consulta.

E ele?

Gabriel estava apenas se divertindo em seu mundo da TV enquanto cantarolava a música que compôs para o aniversário de seu irmãozinho Lúcifer. Levaria tempo para se encontrarem pessoalmente, mas ele esperara anos para provocar o mais novo com suas brincadeirinhas de mau gosto novamente.


End file.
